


The Little Warbler

by cre8iveovadose



Series: Second Chance [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Future Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cre8iveovadose/pseuds/cre8iveovadose
Summary: Sebastian and Nick are happily married and love their teenage daughter Violet very much. But when she breaks up with her first boyfriend, Sebastian and Nick’s happiness is put into jeopardy once more.





	The Little Warbler

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anniversary fic I wrote for the one year anniversary of posting the original "Second Chance" fic. Enjoy :) xx

Sebastian Smythe-Duval sighed with relief as he closed the front door and let his bags of music books fall to the floor. He dropped his keys on the hallway table and shouted a “hello” up the stairs to where Violet was surely tucked away texting her boyfriend Ryan.

Heading into the kitchen, Sebastian grabbed a can of soda from the refrigerator before heading upstairs to get changed. When he reached the landing, the open door of his daughter’s room sent a nervous lurch through his brain before he turned to the closed bathroom door. Through it, he could hear the muffled sound of tears and the lurch of nerves turned to a fearful panic as he rapped on the door.

“Vi? Are you okay?”

“Go away!” she shouted. 

Sebastian swallowed against his closed throat. “Violet, please. Talk to me, sweetie.”

He heard the clatter of plastic against the tile and the echo of something falling into the bathtub. Violet’s crying was still audible and before he could think, Sebastian opened the door. His surprise at it being unlocked was quickly replaced with horror as his worst fear was realised.

Sebastian rushed forward and clamped a hand over Violet’s wrist, wincing at the pained cry that split the air before they both fell to their knees.

“Oh Vi, what happened?” Sebastian asked, hot tears slipping down his cheeks as he lifted his hand and inspected the wounds. Shallow, paired – nothing more than a disposable razor.

Violet sniffled and hiccupped as she leaned back against the bathtub. “Ryan broke up with me! H-He told me he didn’t want me anymore. We’d been going out for a year! You don’t just tell someone you don’t want them anymore after a year!”

Sebastian looked into his daughter’s brown eyes sadly. “I’m sorry, honey.” He gestured to the cuts in her arm. “Will you let me clean this up?”

Violet sniffed again and nodded. She watched as her father grabbed Neosporin and a bandage from the cabinet. He washed his hands, pulled up his sleeves and wet a washcloth before returning to sit across from her on the floor. She watched his hands as he gently cleared away the blood. There was a slight shake in them as he uncapped the Neosporin and when Violet went to look into his eyes, she noticed the silvery lines crisscrossing on her father’s forearms.

“I didn’t know you did this too,” Violet murmured.

Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat and he shrugged a shoulder as he dabbed at the cuts with the disinfectant. “That was a long time ago. I was sick for – well, for most of high school and college. I had a really horrible ex-boyfriend too…”

Sebastian recounted what Jesse had done to him, how Nick and the Warblers had helped him. He talked about the real reason he had needed a liver transplant and the adventures of the wedding day. Violet listened, as she always did, with wide eyes and her bottom lip caught between teeth.

Sebastian looked to her pointedly as he finished his tale and wrapping the bandage around her arm. “I never wanted this for you. I suppose we should have told you all this earlier but – I’m still terrified, Vi.”

“You’re my dad. You’re not scared of anything,” Violet said. She shuffled forward and wrapped her arms around Sebastian’s neck. “I love you, Dad.”

Sebastian released his pent-up breath as he hugged her back. There was so much of Nick in his daughter – he didn’t understand how he could be so lucky to get two such wonderful people.

“Come on,” Sebastian said as he let her go. “Go pick a movie. I’ll see if the old man can bring us home some pizza for dinner.”

Sebastian followed Violet downstairs before slipping out into the backyard. Chicago was living up to its name, Sebastian’s hair blowing into his eyes as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialled Nick’s number. As he waited for his husband to pick up, Sebastian took several deep breaths.

“Hey, Seb, what’s up?” Nick said in greeting. The faint sound of a pen scratching against paper was audible through the connection.

“Do you reckon you can come home early? And bring comfort food?”

“Uh sure… Why?” A chair creaked and keys jangled.

“Our daughter is going through her first breakup.”

“Oh no. Is she okay?” A door closed and locked. Stiletto heels clacked against the floor of the hospital corridor as Nick left.

“N-No,” Sebastian swallowed and shook his head as he sat down on one of the patio chairs. “She cut herself, Nick.”

The line fell silent before Nick swore. “Okay. Alright, do we need to take her to the hospital or anything? Do we need bandages? How bad was it?”

“Nothing too serious, she’ll be alright. Nothing more than what you’d expect from someone’s first time. Just need some ice cream and pizza, I think.”

“H-Have you talked to her? Have you told her what can happen if she does this? How much it can warp your mind and how long it can last?” A car door slammed and an engine jolted to life.

“I told her everything. I told her what happened to me – to us. She understands, and I don’t think she’ll try again but if she,” Sebastian took a breath. “If she does, we’ll be just as strong for her as you were for me.”

Another pause and Sebastian knew his husband was nodding before Nick spoke.

“Okay. I’ll grab some stuff on the way home. Do you need anything?”

“Just you,” Sebastian murmured, feeling like a teenager again as he skated his feet over the pavement.

“Alright. I’ll be home soon. Give Vi my love.”

“I will,” Sebastian said. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Sebastian hung up and looked out at the trees blowing and bending in the breeze before he headed back inside. He could hear a movie playing in the living room and smiled at the sight of Violet curled up on the couch watching _The Little Mermaid_. Sebastian sat down beside her, watching fondly as Ariel rescued Prince Eric.

“I’m sorry I hurt myself, Dad,” Violet murmured.

Sebastian looked to her sadly. “You don’t have to apologise, Vi. I understand.”

Violet shuffled around, pulling her legs up to her chest. “But … doesn’t it hurt? That you couldn’t protect me?”

Sebastian shrugged a shoulder. “I’m not happy about it. But I know that if you were that hell-bent on it, I wouldn’t be able to stop you.”

“How did you stop?”

Sebastian cracked a smile. “A lot of perseverance. A lot of help from your dad, Aunt Chelsea and Uncle Blaine, and your grandparents. It was a long, long process.”

“When did you finally stop?”

A real smile spread across his face then. “When we decided to have you.”

Violet blushed before she crawled over to snuggle into her father’s side. “I love you, Dad.”

Sebastian wrapped his arms around his daughter, holding her tightly. “I love you too, Vi.”

Violet stayed curled up beside Sebastian and soon, Nick joined them. He collapsed onto the couch beside his daughter, pulling her into his arms.

“I’m so sorry to hear about Ryan, sweetie. But I come bearing gifts of ice cream and pizza and copious amounts of chocolate.”

“Thanks, Daddy,” Violet said. Sebastian thought she looked small tucked against Nick’s side but he supposed she looked the same when he held her.

Nick pressed a kiss to her forehead before he got up again. “I’ll go grab some food, you keep watching your movie.”

Violet and Sebastian returned their attention to the movie just in time to watch as King Triton gave Ariel back her legs and she ran into Eric’s embrace. Sebastian couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face before he turned to Violet as she sighed.

“Do you reckon I’ll ever find someone so wonderful?” she asked.

Sebastian could see Nick from the corner of his eye and his smile widened as he thought of their wedding. “Of course you will, sweetie. If you keep singing long enough, you’ll always find your Prince Charming.”

Violet laughed and chastised him for the cheesy line but Sebastian’s eyes moved to meet Nick’s and he smiled. Sebastian knew that if it could work for him, it would work for his daughter. Violet was his happy ending and he would be damned if she didn’t get her own

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, at the end of the Second Chance verse. I still have one more fic to post (I forgot that it actually comes before this one, lol) but this is where I leave Nick and Sebastian. These fics have meant so much to me over the years and I'm so appreciative of anyone who takes the time to read them. So thank you <3 - Em xoxo


End file.
